User blog:Zel-melon/Zel-Melon Spring 2015 Event
The admirals are challenging us to an Event? LET THEM EAT PASTA - Pettiono Ange Summary of the Event "'Order! 11th Battle Operation: Spring 2015 Event " Starting Resource: Most Obtained ship (by rarity) I swear...they are hinting the Kai ni of Yura or something. I got her so many times I lost count. She's not rare, yes, but I got at least 5 of her from every map. Event Stages: Comments and Experience 'E-1: Ao No Exorcist' Starring: - Brock Lesnar - Sara Del Ray Note: Sent back 2 times because of I-Class DD in Node A...but otherwise a free drink map. The Match's MVP - I don't know how she did itm but she rekt the CA Flagship twice. ---- 'E-2: Reminding People that I'm still a Serious Boss' Starring: - Beth Phoenix Note: The first appetizer dish. I did NOT do night battle at all! NOT EVEN ONCE! Yes, you're seeing FCF on Sendai. Yes, I know she's the 2nd fleet FS and FCF works only on the first fleet FS. Did I ever realize that? No, but wait till I reach E-4. The Match's MVP - Leave it to her to do 100% AACI rate. Ship Reward ---- 'E-3: Weekly Quest Map' Starring: - Rikishi - Aja Kong Note: Farmin transport, all day every day. Rikishi, I hate you; How can a transport ship sent me to taiha twice? This is like being handed the 2nd appetizer and realized the taste is a bit heavier than you thought. The Match's MVP - This little georgy girl pack a punch like no others. I only recall 2 times that she missed her attack from all the runs in this map. ---- 'E-4: Dance on the Passable Land Base' Starring: - The Great Khali Note: The 3rd appetizer or so I thought. The map seems too bland and easy that it'll work better as the 2nd appetizer than the 3rd. 2 Failed runs, 1 was due to closing the tab and another one because I thought FCF was supposed to be on the FS of the 2nd fleet instead of 1st. Other than that...how E-4 went for all clear run: The Match's MVP - Nothing passes her without sinking. She didn't miss any shot and managed to sink the boss during day battle twice. Notable Mention & - I put WG42 on them for the lulz, but it turns out they managed to chip off the boss hp more than I thought. Once, Yuudachi did 134 damages on the boss alone during day battle. Ship Reward ---- 'E-5: The Heart Break Psycho but Lovely Anchorage' Abandon all hope, ye who enters here '' Starring: - Shawn Michael Note: If I am to describe an obstacle that seems passable yet unexpectedly annoying and pain-staking then I will definitely describe my experience with this map. Hate the map, love the boss and the beautiful BGM. It's like eating all those three soft appetizers then the chef gave you a spice heavy Indian dish as your first main dish. '''The Match's MVP' - Best Tank & - Best Pathfinders ---- 'E-6: I'll be back' Abandon all hope, ye who enters here '' Starring: - Goldberg - The Undertaker - Kane - My Love~ Note: I have mixed feelings with this map...but more toward the "Oh god, not again" feeling. Seeing My Love again is both good and bad at the same time (mostly bad). The good is I get to payback her love from last time. The bad is...she gives me even more. This is the main dish I've been waiting for yet wasn't as extraordinary as last time. However, it still lives up to my taste even though many said it's easy. ' Dear you - An ode to my Love ' Last event, I was so sure the nightmare was over. That I will never face it again. Yet here she is, back to see me for another dance at the last stage of the event where she will show me pain. Her white long hair fluttering in the wind ; her side-ponytail that gives her a kiddish feeling; her body, which captivates anyone who sees her; her hands, pointing toward the object she wishes to destroy...me; those takoyakis...that dampened the light of hope everytime it flew across the screen. It is a tough love girl; I hope this will go well. I am ready to dance with you again CV Hime; for tonight, we'll dine in hell. ' The Last Dance '' It'll never work out between us darling~ '''The Match's VP (Valuable Players) We have a lot this time: - The Reppuu Mule; The Tank - The CV Hime Stopper - The Girl who smack 1/2 of BB Oni HP off during last dance. - The Little Rambo Girl who dodges everything...except BB Oni's hit at the last moment. - The Unsinkable Ninja -Almost always full HP but never Chuuha award. Ship Reward ---- 'E-7: The Hunt' Uzuki: 30+ runs is a random number I threw in. Honestly, I don't know how many runs (E-3, EO, 5-4) that I did for her. Around 45 runs later in E-5, still no sight of Isokaze. Got S-rank around half of the time. Resource are running low; took this chance to go do monthly EO instead. Suzuya and Kumano reached 70 already. They started this event at 58 and 52. After E-5 100 Runs I got 4 Yahagi, 6 Maruyu, 3 Mutsu our of it. Thanks for the 15.2cm guns. Hunted MVP of the Event: The Kanmusu that Shines above the Bloody Sea The one who are already listed as MVPs of the map are not included. This one is for a ship that shines in every map she was sorted to. Honorable mention is kinda for the lulz of the whole event. Goddess Haruna has descended onto the battlefield to bless me with her glory. Great performance during day battle and magnificent performance during night battle she excels over everyone this event. Her achievements included: E-2, boss finisher majority of the time during day battle; E-5, survivor most of the time against the odds of E-5; E-6, she wrecked CV Hime enough to pull her down below chuuha, allowing us to past the pre-boss node before meeting her at the boss node and did the same thing again. Haruna is blessed with love this event compared to the last one. This time, she can really say she's daijobu. 'Honorable Mentions' '''''Kongou Kongou Took-a-Level-in-Badass this event. From her extremely poor performance during Winter 2015 to the point that I almost scrap her; she became a beast in this event; rarely get hit and almost always destroy non-boss ships. In E-5, when she's the only ship left during night battle and the boss has 286 hp left, she didn't disappoint me and sink the boss and clearing the map. As for her payback toward CV Hime, she was able to dodge every single hit CV Hime sends to her while attacking back. Fusou kinda took the curse instead. Ooi and Kitakami & They are the Krillin and Goku team. One needs to get hurt before the other becomes a beast. This happens so many times I thought it's their thing or something. For example, one time KTKM got taiha'd by the E-6 boss and we proceed to night battle with 5 ships left on the boss side; Ooi ignores all of them and went for the boss...double-tap her to death. Kaga-san - She's the ace in the shadow. If I am to give a 2nd place for the MVP of the event then it is definitely her. The 46 plane slots saved me from many troubles during the event. Her ability to dodge almost everything for no reason makes her the best tank. Her participation on E-6 (although ended with her being Reppuu mule) was magnificent. The map could not be done without her as she tanked 2 hits from CV Hime in pre-boss node, 1 more hit from her in boss node and another hit from BB Oni without flinching. While Haruna holds the front line, she's at the back, supporting everyone. Overall, she deserves her own mini-picture (go take a well earned rest with all your sisters): End Note It's first event that I felt like I cleared the whole thing and not half-ass-ing like last one. It feels good, but from what everyone said, the event isn't that hard. So I shall wait for the hard one to come; to prove to myself that I can overcome any obstacle this game throws at me. The next time Devs starts tweeting something along the line of "CAN YOU DIG IT....SUCKAAAA!", I will be saying "Yes...". Category:Blog posts